We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
by KrisellaCullenPattzGrey
Summary: Bella una chica solitaria tiene nuevos vecinos. Edward su guapo vecino, Alice la loca de la moda y Emmett el oso del grupo llegan a la casa de al lado para hacer su vida una locura. un falso noviazgo con Edward empieza como un juego y termina en realidad. podrán superar ciertos fantasmas del pasado? y algunos problemas que se les vienen encima? e e
1. Prólogo

**Prefacio.**

Entre a la habitación de mi Edward, que bien se sentía decirlo, mi Edward solo mío, pero al hacerlo tropecé con algo y me caí encima de alguien. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con la cara mas perfecta y hermosa del mundo y créanme no exagero.

-Edward?-luego de babear, literalmente, por él me di cuenta que estaba encima de él-  
Oh, Edward lo siento ugh!-empezó a reír

-Bella, Bella, mi Bella- dijo juntando nuestras caras y rozando suavemente nuestras narices – Nunca cambiaras seguirás siendo mi pequeña niña torpe- por eso me enamore de ti- me ruborice-tu inocencia tu torpeza, tu inteligencia-ahora rozaba nuestros labios en cada palabra

-Ya para Edward eh?! – me miro con una mirada picara llena de amor, pasión, devoción e infinito cariño- no digas esas cosas haces que me ruborice-le regañe el empezó a reír de nuevo, me escondí en su pecho, su risa era algo hermoso musical.

-Ustedes no pierden el tiempo eh?- la molesta voz de Emmett- Mamá! Edward y Bella están haciendo cochinadas en el piso de arriba justo en la habitación de Eddy!

-Déjalos en paz!- oí decir a Esme, me ruborice furiosamente.

-Pero dejaron la puerta abierta! Están dando un espectáculo!

-Emmett Cullen! –Gritamos al mismo tiempo Esme, Edward y yo

Estaba furiosa me levante y cerré la puerta de golpe en sus narices, Edward me miraba entre divertido y enojado

-Ve a joder a Rosalie! –los brazos de Edward me envolvieron la cintura – En que nos quedamos?

-No lo se – se acercó lentamente – pero me podrías ayudar a recordar…

* * *

**:D Espero les guste Mi nuevo Fan fic :DD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y las canciones que aparezcan en este capítulo son propiedad intelectual de cada cantante, autor y/o escritor... solo la historia es de mi propiedad, ya que viene de mi loca cabeza e_e**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Estaba en el jardín trasero de mi casa, como siempre leyendo. Desde que mis padres se separaron hace 2 años les dije que quería vivir sola, odiaba la idea de estar en medio de sus peleas. Como última cosa que hicieron juntos me compraron una casa pequeña amoblada y un pequeño Audi. Vivo en Chicago, trabajo como editora en jefe en una editorial de gran prestigio gano bien no me quejo, mis compañeros eran algo de ir y venir, no éramos grandes amigos todos, no me gustaban sus actitudes pero éramos compañeros de trabajo no? Solo me llevaba bien con una sola chica mi secretaria Ángela Weber, ella es un sol de persona alguien que crees que nunca encontraras.

Mientras leía una nueva propuesta que habían enviado para saber si podíamos publicarla, escuché el sonido de un camión, estacionándose frente la acera de la casa vecina.

-Vecinos nuevos-suspiré-Genial!-Me levante de donde estaba y recogí el edredón donde estaba recostada y la propuesta, fui hacia dentro, deje el edredón en el armario de ropa blanca antes de ir a la cocina, deje el libro en la mesa y me dispuse a prepararme un Sándwich para ir a recostarme un rato.

Mientras o hacia la curiosidad me pudo mire por la ventana que justo daba a la ventana de la cocina de aquella casa y allí estaban mis nuevos vecinos. Su cocina era mas grande, la casa era mas grande, aun habían cajas por su reciente cambio, de repente apareció una chica bajita de tez blanca aproximadamente unos 19 o 20 años, su cabello corto era negro como la noche iba en todas las direcciones y unos bonitos ojos verdes, al parecer noto mi mirada puesto que alzó la vista me observo y me saludó, todo eso era tan extraño aun así le devolví el saludo no quería que los nuevos vecinos me tacharan de grosera, termine de hacer el sándwich lo puse en un plato me serví jugo, recogí el libro de la mesa y subí a mi habitación.

Encendí el estéreo y puse Debussy, mientras recogía el libro que lo deje encima de la mesa que esta junto a mi ventana, desde donde ahora podía ver la habitación de unos de mis vecinos que en estos momentos estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, sin camisa solo con unos pantalones caquis. Su cabello rebelde se veía tan suave, me llenaron las ganas de tocarlo, seguí mirando hacia abajo solo para observar que tenia un cuerpo escultural ni muy musculoso ni tan flacucho, para mi era perfecto, recorrí cada parte de su torso descarada y golosamente comiéndolo con los ojos, cuando volví la mirada a su rostro me di cuenta que me miraba divertido y una sonrisa socarrona adornaba su cara, me sonrojé furiosamente, cogí el libro y me gire muy rápido para ir a mi cama, pero como no me caí de bruces, me levante con toda la dignidad que tenía me arregle el cabello y fui a recostarme con el libro. Subí el volumen del estéreo empecé a leerlo debía entregarlo el Lunes con las correcciones y recomendaciones, suspiré.

Me puse a pensar… soy bien suertuda al tener vecinos así, sonreí recordando a el adonis, mi diosa interior se retuerce solo con recordarlo e incluso mi subconsciente esta feliz cosa extraña. La canción que ahora sonaba era Starships no me contuve subí el volumen al máximo, me puse de pie de un salto.

Empecé a bailar como nunca esa canción me vuelve loca. Tomé el cepillo de la cómoda y la canté mientras bailaba frente al espejo  
Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the bud light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by  
The patron own, let's go get it on  
The zone own, yes I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three? Leave a good tip  
I'mma blow off my money and don't give two shits

luego subí a mi cama a saltar

I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

baje y seguía!

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

un brazo arriba lentamente

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

bájalo

We're higher than a motherfucker  
We're higher than a motherfucker  
We're higher than a motherfucker

a saltar!

Bump in my hootie-hootie-hoop  
I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month  
I owe that  
But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like  
Dance how life there's no end inside  
Twinkle, twinkle little star

And everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray  
Now spend all your money 'cause they pay-pay-pay  
And if you're a cheat, you a cheat-cheat-cheat  
My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki

Me caí a la cama gracias a Dios. Cuando me levante riéndome escuche una risa mas allá, mire a la ventada demonios!  
-Bailas bien!- gritó.  
-Gracias!-le respondí aun riéndome y con la vergüenza subiendo lentamente-Iré a trabajar.  
-Está Bien, adiós!  
Le baje un poco y cambie por las hermosas melodías de Bach, y empecé de nuevo a leer tratando de concentrarme en esta tarea y no en él.

-Bailas bien!- gritó.

-Gracias!-le respondí aun riéndome y con la vergüenza subiendo lentamente-Iré a trabajar.

-Está Bien, adiós!

Le baje un poco y cambie por las hermosas melodías de Bach, y empecé de nuevo a leer tratando de concentrarme en esta tarea y no en él.

* * *

**Reviews? (?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, solo fui consiente de que ya había oscurecido. El timbre seguía sonando, gruñí

-A quien demonios se le ocurre venir un viernes a estas horas a molestarme- gruñí – desconectare el timbre, si eso hare para que...- cuando abrí la puerta me quede sorprendida, eran la chica bajita, el adonis y un musculoso chico, mis vecinos nuevos.

-Buenas noches-dijo el adonis tenia una mirada picara y no apartaba sus ojos de mi ni yo de él- Emmm Hola?- repitió, demonios Bella cierra la boca!

-Que? Ah sí, lo siento, hola-dije aun aturdida sus ojos verdes eran hipnotizan tés.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Alice, es el Emmett nuestro hermano mayor- señalo al grandote que me regalo una sonrisa mientras agitaba su mano en señal de saludo – y él es…

-Edward Cullen un gusto – me agarró la mano para depositar un beso ahí y guiñarme un ojo.

-Mucho gusto chicos, yo soy Isabella Swan pero pueden llamarme Bella - aun estaba aturdida.

-Bueno Bella te apetece salir a bailar un rato?-Alice dijo ¿Bailar? Ugh! Bella no, di que no, mire a Edward y perdí mi respuesta.

-Claro que si- salió la respuesta inconscientemente de mi boca. _Estúpida Bella, estúpida!_ Me reprendió mi subconsciente.

-Genial- dijo Alice mientras aplaudía y saltaba, de repente se quedó quieta observándome-No estás vestida correctamente-entrecerró los ojos evaluándome y yo abrí los míos, esto significa solo una cosa, Edward y Emmett soltaron unas risitas los fulmine con la mirada y se callaron-Tendré que vestirte! Siiiii!- grito y empezaron a carcajearse mas fuerte y esta vez los seguí, la pequeña Alice frunció su ceño.

-Esta bien, vamos.

-Siiii! – Me tomo de la mano y antes de subir las escaleras se giro-Ustedes esperan aquí, llamen a Rose y a Jazzie. Bella vamos a ver que hay en tu armario.

Cómo deje entrar extraños a mi casa?, mi subconsciente me mira con desaprobación, podrían secuestrarme o robar o… me volveré loca debo ir a ver que hacen el grandote y el adonis… y quienes son Rose y Jazzie? Demonios bella! Si que puf…

-Ahí esta mi armario – le señale el gran armario era casi del tamaño de mi habitación solo un poco mas pequeño. Sí amaba la moda pero no hasta el punto de la extrema locura por ella-Mira que hay, yo iré a por agua, ya vuelvo.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Alice con unos grandes ojos mientras entraba al armario antes de que yo saliera de mi habitación. Descendí las escaleras lentamente tratando de no llamar la atención los chicos estaban viendo televisión, era un canal de deportes mientras hablaban sobre un partido de la próxima semana, hombres aun recuerdo a Charlie con la misma manía de pasar horas frente al televisor y Renee gritándole o coqueteándole frente al tele, solté una risita, cuanto los extraño quizás la próxima semana los visite.

Busque un vaso y puse un poco de agua, mientras lo bebía sentí que alguien me observaba me di la vuelta y efectivamente Edward estaba ahí observándome.

-¿deseas algo?-le pregunte

-No por ahora- me dirigió una mirada con la que podía encender al menos el barrio entero.

-Bella! Ven rápido!-grito Alice cosa que agradecí.

-Yo… Emmm debo ir … si- me dirigí a la puerta de la cocina pero en el camino me agarro de la cintura me apoyo contra la pared y acerco su rostro al mío lo suficiente para que nuestras narices se rocen.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado de la vista.

-Bella!

-Bailas bien, eh?

-Bella! Rápido!-grito Alice parecía enojada? No se, me tienta este hombre lo hace antes de hacer lo que estaba pensando hacer el se alejo un poco con su respiración agitada se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente.

-Despierta! Hey Bells! Te pregunte tu edad..

-Oh si Alice amm… 22 años y ustedes?

-Emmett 25, Edward 22 y yo 21.

-Um… Debo irme a dar un baño - dije recogiendo mi neceser y dirigiéndome al baño.

Después de una renovante ducha caliente en la que deje de pensar solo para relajarme completamente, me dirigí al cuarto donde estaba ese pequeño duende con mi amado vestido azul de channel y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, el vestido era muy corto para mi gusto, hice una mueca, no se como me deje convencer por mamá ese día.

~Flash Back~

Estábamos en la tienda Channel buscando un vestido para mamá esa noche tenia su primera cita con Phil, parecía una colegiala dando saltitos nerviosos por ahí. Cuando lo vio.

-Bella este perfecto para ti-susurro con ojos brillantes

-¿Qué?- en serio no le entendí, me sentía como la madre y ella la colegiala loca por las hormonas.

-Que este es perfecto para ti- grito tan emocionada que todas las personas de allí nos miraron, me sonroje.

-Mamá vinimos por tu vestido no el mío- repuse con una mueca.

-No me discutas y ve a probártelo-a regañadientes me dirigí a los probadores me cambie los vaqueros y la blusa por el bonito vestido. Wow, realmente me quedaba bien el vestido, levantaba lo que tenía que levantar y se ajustaba perfectamente a mis curvas que no tenía idea de que tenía.

-Bells? Ya estas?- saliendo de mi ensoñación . Salí al encuentro con mi madre.

-Sí, esta muy alto.

-Te queda perfecta, lo llevamos.

-Espera! Y el tuyo?.

-Cariño ya lo compre me mostro una bolsa, -¿A que hora lo hizo? -mientras estabas en el probador- mi madre como siempre leyéndome la mente. Siempre me decía que era muy fácil saber que pienso, como un libro abierto ¿creo?

-Pero…

-Nada de peros lo compramos!

Luego salimos de esa tienda con un vestido cada una en la mano.

~Fin Flash Back~

-Hora del maquillaje-no se como esta chica tiene tanta energía para saltar tanto.

Estuve sentada en esa silla aguantando esa tortura más de media hora.

-¿No puedes estar quieta? Necesito poner esta horquilla justo… aquí! Listo…. Estas perfecta, ¿nos vamos?

Oh no, no quiero será vergonzoso no se bailar bien. Pero ella trabajo demasiado para vestirme así. Me acerque al espejo.

-Wow- fue solo un bajo susurro.

La chica parada frente al espejo se veía increíble, el vestido amoldaba su cuerpo dejando todo en su lugar, sus botas hasta la rodilla me hacían ver unas piernas largas cubiertas hasta ahí solo dejando una pedazo de piel expuesta entre las botas y mis muslos.

-Alice por que…-su pregunta se quedo en el aire y me observaba fijamente su mirada era penetrante llena de algún sentimiento desconocido.

El iba vestido con vaqueros negros que le hacían ver un bonito y buen trasero, y camiseta negra pegada a su cuerpo, mi mente fantaseaba vagamente con el. Creo que se me olvido respirar porque todo se volvió negro.

-Vayan ustedes que yo la cuido.

-Esta bien Edward si esta mejor allá los esperamos, avísame cualquier cosa-esa era la voz de Alice.

La puerta de mi habitación fue cerrada minutos después se escucharon los motores de dos autos salir del frente de mi casa. El estaba mirando a través de la ventana, se veía tierno y endemoniadamente sexy con esa ropa. Se giro y me encontró observándolo, sostuvo mi mirada por un lapso de tiempo inmensurable.

* * *

**Les gusta? Reviews! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

******Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y las canciones que aparezcan en este capítulo son propiedad intelectual de cada cantante, autor y/o escritor... solo la historia es de mi propiedad, ya que viene de mi loca cabeza e_e**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

-Te encuentras mejor?-me pregunto yo aun seguía recostada en mi cama; en cambio él se había movido a la mecedora al lado de la misma.

-Si un poco mejor-hice una mueca, odiaba mucha atención y tenia hambre -Iré por u poco de glucosa y y agua..- también sedienta, así me dejaban estos desmayos repentinos. Estaba a punto de salir por mi comida cuando puso sus manos en mis hombros y me recostó de nuevo.

-No, tú descansa yo iré-estaba demasiado cerca-Que quieres que te traiga?

-Um… ahí creo que hay un poco de pastel de chocolate, podrías traer un poco? Por favor.

-Está bien pero no salgas de la cama-se inclino para darme un suave beso en la frente.

Asentí aturdida. Salio de la habitacion rapidamente, de donde vino todo eso? ¡Dios! Recién lo conozco y con solo su voz me descontrola totalmente, debo aprender a controlarme cerca de él, cosa que veo imposible, es tan perfecto.

La puerta se abrió y apareció el dueño de mis alucinaciones con dos porciones de pastel y mi vaso con agua.

-Ten, bebe agua primero-tome el vaso y bebí toda el agua, luego me tendió el plato con el pastel-Muévete un poco- me hice a un lado y él se sentó junto a mi en mi cama.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a las 20 preguntas? Para pasar el tiempo-dije luego de mi segundo bocado, no me gustaba el silencio junto a el, era incomodo porque una corriente eléctrica se había instalado entre nosotros.

-esta bien, aunque mejor jugamos a las 10 preguntas-miro su reloj-Alice nos matara si no llegamos.

-Pero no quiero ir-me queje

-Nada de _"peros"_ yo empiezo-sonrió- ¿Tu edad?

-22 años ¿la tuya?

-23, ¿color favorito?

-morado, azul y pasteles, ¿Los tuyos?

-Azul solamente, ¿Novio actual?- me pregunto y di un respingo.

-Mi hermoso poster de Robert Pattinson que ves ahí-dije señalando a mi novio actual.

Se echo a reír demasiado fuerte, su risa era contagiosa.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto luego de unos minutos de risa.

-Por supuesto que si-intente parecer seriamente ofendida y no lo logre-realmente llevo mas de 2 años soltera, mi ultimo novio fue un idiota-dije amargamente recordando al imbécil de James.

-Wow, espero que ese poster te trate bien o tendré que patearle el trasero.

-¿y tu novia?-Ojala no tenga, ojala no tenga, repetía mi subconsciente.

-Esto… amm… ella ahora esta en mi habitación.

Mi cara cayo, demonios lo sabia! Un chico tan guapo como el no podía estar soltero y disponible para mi.

-Ella esta bien ahí. Le encanta estar pegada en la pared, es su apoyo no me necesita mucho-me ruborice ante sus palabras, se rio quedadamente.

-Lamento robarte el tiempo… ella debe… es mejor que vayas-se acerco.

-No te creas, **Kristen Stewart **es genial y callada- empezamos a reír.

-Ya en serio, ¿Tienes novia?

-Muy directa Srta. Swan. No tengo novia no ahora, hubo alguien hace muchos años pero ya paso-una sombra cruzo por su cara, me pregunto que le habrá pasado- ¿Música Favorita?

-Rock My Chemical Romance, Green Day, The Beattles y algunas mas; el Hi-Hop, Taylor Swift, un poquito de Pop y Clásicas… amo las clásicas, tu?

-Vaya mezcla-dijo él- Pues a mi me gusta Clásica, Rock las mismas bandas que a ti. Nada más creo- me dio una sonrisa ladeada, mi corazón vacilo.

-Mira quien habla de mezclas-murmure.

-Um… ¿Qué tipo de libros son tus preferidos?

-Clásicos, Paranormales, Juveniles y am… Románticos. ¿Los tuyos?

-Clásicos, Terror, Suspenso y Paranormales. ¿Flor Preferida?

-Azucena. ¿La tuya?

-No tengo-arrugo la nariz, tierno-Pero diría Fresia.

-¿Porqué?

-Hueles a ellas… amo tu olor-me sentí cohibida.

-Um, Okay ¿Gracias?- se rio bajito.

-¿De Nada? ¿Cuantas preguntas faltan?

-Cuatro.

-A ver. ¿Tipo de carro preferido?

-Difícil, estaría entre un Audi, Mini Couper, BMW y Mercedes-le respondí-¿Los tuyos?

-Volvo, Lamborgini, Jeep y puf, algunos más-me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Te debo las otras 3 preguntas, debemos irnos o nos mataran.

-No quiero-me acosté y pase por encima de mi cabeza la sabana.

-Vas a ir lo quieras o no-sentí su sonrisa en cada palabra-empecemos con las cosquillas.

Mierda. No cosquillas no, sus dedos se movían debajo de mis costillas, haciéndome cosquillas, no podía respirar!

-Para… ya Edward…-dije entre risas- esta bien… esta bien iré-se detuvo.

-Bien te dejo para que termines de arreglarte, estas un poco desaliñada.

Me levante y efectivamente mi cabello parecía un nido de pájaros. Medio lo peine, recogí mi bolso y me puse un poco de brillo labial. Mi vestido seguía allí, lo alise un poco y salí. Cerré con llave la puerta de entrada y me dirigí al garaje. Un brazo en mi cintura no lo permitió.

-¿A dónde va señorita?

-A mi auto tu adelántate yo te sigo.

-No lo siento, yo te llevare, vamos a mi Volvo.

-No puedo conducir?- dije batiendo mis pestañas. Se quedo colgado un momento.

-No.

-Esta bien-gruñí y deje que me remolcara.

Llegando ahí tire mi bolso al asiento de atrás. Y me gire para ir al lado del copiloto. De repente estaba contra la puerta del piloto con Edward muy pegado a mi y sus dos manos en cada lado de mi cara.

-Eres tan hermosa- acerco su nariz a mi cuello y olisqueo-Tan suave- fue dejando una línea de besos a través de el-y hueles exquisito-Demonios, debo salir, pero por otro lado esto es tan genial.

-Debo ir a por mi cartera-dije y me zafe de su agarre.

Salí corriendo a mi casa, el plan encerrarme salir y no salir nunca. Pero como siempre mi equilibrio me pasa una mala jugada, tropiezo con mis propios pies y caigo de frente.

-Diablos!- mascullé.

-Bella estas bien?

-Genial-deje caer mi cabeza-no lo ves?

-Ven te ayudo-gire mi cabeza para mirarlo, arrodillado a mi lado ofreciéndome su mano, con una mirada divertida aguantando sus ganas de reír. Rechistando tome su mano y me puse de pie junto a el.

-Oh! Mi vestido! –Tenia unas cuantas ramitas pegadas-Se arrugo… creo que ya no iré-me saque algunas ramitas-Ve tú. Diviértete!- me di la vuelta.

-Oh no!-se puso frente a mi y me acerco a el-solo sacamos estas ramitas-dijo sacándolas de mi cabello-y listo! Perfecta de nuevo ahora vámonos.

Deshicimos el camino que había corrido, fuimos a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió para mí. Gruñendo me subí al Volvo, cerró la puerta y fue al lado del piloto. Se subió, giro me miró, puso un mechón detrás de mi oreja acercándose.

* * *

**Les gusto? Me dan Reviews? xD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y las canciones que aparezcan en este capítulo son propiedad intelectual de cada cantante, autor y/o escritor... solo la historia es de mi propiedad, ya que viene de mi loca cabeza e_e**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Me aparte un poco.-Debemos irnos-suspiré girándome al parabrisas-Se preocuparan.

-Si… claro… debemos-se trabo, encendió el auto y salimos a la carretera el camino era extenso y nos tomaría tiempo llegar al club.

Su conducción realmente me asustó. Mire la plumilla de velocidad.

-¡¿Podrías ir mas despacio?!-Grite mientras movía mis brazos frenéticamente en el aire-¡Vamos a 140km/h!-La pluma descendió hasta 100km/h

-Odio conducir lento-dijo con una mueca-me siento viejo

-¡¿A esto le llamas lento?! Y ¿Viejo? ¿Por qué?-le pregunte en tono de burla.

-Los ancianos conducen y caminan realmente lento-su tono serio me hizo reír-¿Se está riendo de mi distinguida dama? Porque es en serio lo que digo-me reí mas-Amo verte y escucharte reír es mágico.

Paré en seco y lo observé, el también me estaba observando y ahí fue cuando nuestras miradas quedaron prendidas y la electricidad entre nosotros volvía mientras nos acercábamos lentamente.

-Deja de morder tu labio-dijo él. Lo miré atónita

El claxon del bus sonó. Mis ojos se abrieron alejándome de él dando un grito ahogado

-¡Edward pon tus ojos en la carretera!-evadió el autobús velozmente antes de chocar contra el mismo.

-Contigo aquí, menudo reto-me sonrojé y miré hacia el frente.

Luego de unos minutos de un silencio incomodo y la electricidad creciente, el auto se detuvo frente a un club se llamaba "Night Secrets", ya había oído hablar de aquel club estaba de moda estos días en Chicago.

El guardia de la entrada nos dejó pasar sin hacer cola. Al parecer eran grandes amigos con él y Edward. Al entrar me sorprendí, el lugar era electrizante lleno de luces coloridas y música con la cual solo quieres bailar. Nos movimos a través de la gente hasta que localizamos la mesa donde estaban los chicos.

-¡Bella!-chilló Alice por encima de la música, todos se volvieron y posaron sus ojos en nosotros-Ya estás mejor-cuando estuvimos mas cerca de la mesa paso un brazo encima de mis hombros-Ven y te presento a Rose y Jazz.

Fuimos donde una chica rubia, a la cual no le podía ver bien la cara porque Emmett la tenía "oculta" y otro chico rubio con rasgos sureños, muy guapo por cierto y parecía más alto que Ed y Emm.

-Rose!? Rose!?-dijo moviendo el hombro de la chica-Emmett ya deja a Rosalie!

-Demonios enana déjanos un rato más!-siseo Emm.

-Emmett voy a presentar a Bella así que saca tu trasero de ahí y ve por 3 margaritas, las quiero enteras, no vaya a pasar lo de la ultima vez, que te bebiste la mitad de lo que traías y llegaste mareado-Gritó Alice y la mesa estalló en risas.

-Alice-gruño Emmett, parecía un oso grandote, creo que su nuevo apodo será Oso Emmie, si queda perfecto para él.

Se fue enojado a la barra. La rubia se levanto era mas alta de lo que creía.

-Ya se le pasara-hablo-Mucho Gusto Rosalie Hale, bienvenida a nuestro grupo-por un momento me sentí insignificante.

-Bella Swan y Gracias también un gusto conocerte.

-Aquí están, listo- dijo Emmett dejando las bebidas en la mesa-Ahora podemos ir a bailar Rose?

-Claro Emm, permiso chicas bella espero poder hablar contigo de nuevo- y se fue ella era despampanante, sentí una punzada de celos, ella parecía modelo y yo no.

-Este es Jasper mi amado caballero-era muy alto y muy rubio igual que su hermana y ojos muy azules-es hermano gemelo de Rosalie-eso explicaba mucho-Jasper esta es Bella nuestra vecina favorita proximanoviademihermanitoedd ie

-Me perdí en próxima-me quede en blanco-Mucho gusto Jasper-le di una sonrisa, tomo mi mano y deposito un beso.

-El gusto es mio Bella.

-Disculpen iré al tocador-Salí disparada a la barra- Una piña colada, por favor-dije al barman mientras me sentaba en el taburete. Necesito salir de aquí e ir a mi cas ahora.

-Señorita su piña colada-me guiñó un ojo el barman y le devolví una sonrisa dejándole claro que no estaba interesada o eso espero.

-Una dama como tú no debe beber sola-esa voz tan familiar, me giré.

-Jake!-me lancé a sus brazos para envolverlo en un abrazo de oso-¿Cuánto tiempo?! Y Como has crecido, ¿eh?

-Y ni que decir de ti, ven te presento a mi novia actual-dijo soltándome. De lejos vi a Edward acercarse, traía sus manos cerradas en puños cuando nos miramos me dio una mirada fría pero siguió avanzando hacia mi.

-Buenas noches- su voz aterciopelada sonó muy cerca de mi oído y de repente unos suaves brazos envolvieron mi cintura abrazándome por detrás.

* * *

**Wuwuwuwuuw Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y las canciones que aparezcan en este capítulo son propiedad intelectual de cada cantante, autor y/o escritor... solo la historia es de mi propiedad, ya que viene de mi loca cabeza e_e**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

-Buenas Noches-respondió Jacob-no sabía que tenías novio Bells-dijo con una sonrisa incrédula y una mirada que pedía explicaciones.

-No, yo…-intenté explicarle, decirle que no era lo que él pensaba pero me vi interrumpida por Edward quien aún se encontraba abrazándome.

-Sí, soy Edward Cullen su novio y ¿tu eres?-dijo algo frío apretándome más cerca de él posesivamente.

-Jacob Black, mejor amigo de la familia Swan y hermano de corazón de Bella-dijo despreocupadamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward relajó su abrazo y le tendió la mano en un gesto casi amistoso. Me giré para quedar frente a él, me miraba juguetonamente, crucé los brazos mostrándome enojada, alguien carraspeó.

-Como decía vamos para presentarles a mi novia-dijo señalando la mesa del fondo. Reconocí a Seth y Leah.

-¿Seth y Leah están ahí?-Jake asintió, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Me alegraba ver a Seth después de tantos años pero con Leah era diferente. Ella cambió mucho de la niña tímida a Señorita yohagoloquemeplazcacuandomep lazcaytambienhumilloaBellapo rquemedalaganaconmiamiga Tanya.

Con Leah dejamos de ser amiga cuando ella me cambio por Tanya, ambas se creían las reinas del instituto, con sus uniformes de porristas, humillando a todo el que se le atravesara en el camino y en especial a mi, en pocas palabras dejamos de ser mejores amiga y vernos las caras.

Al llegar junto a ellos, Jake nos anunció:

-Eh. Seth, Leah ¡miren a quien encontré por ahí!

Yo estaba nerviosa y entonces sentí un suave, cálido y reconfortante apretón de manos. Me sobresalté un poco pero me di cuenta que era Edward que aun sostenía mi mano.

-¡Bella!-Seth se levantó y se acerco abrazarme. Ed me tenía de la mano así que le devolví el abrazo a medias.

-Seth cuanto tiempo! Has crecido, eh grandote-nos reímos un poco, realmente había crecido, tenía músculos bien definidos.- Bueno y ¿Cómo has estado?-miré el lugar dónde antes había estado Seth, allí había una chica a la que minutos antes él estaba abrazando y haciéndole mimos-¿Quién es la afortunada?- dije sonriendo y señalando a la tímida chica.

-Oh, muy bien… amm Bella ella es mi esposa Andrea, nos casamos hace dos años-me sorprendí, solté la mano de Edward y me lancé a abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Felicidades-dije soltándolo y dirigiéndome a Andrea-; a ti también-la abracé dulcemente.

-Gracias-me dijo muy bajito, si que era tímida esta chica y yo que creía que era la reina de la timidez. Sonreí.

-Soy la mejor amiga de Seth y Jake, casi su hermana-Leah me miró de reojo, me digné en ignorarla, nunca me comportaba así pero ella era la excepción-Pero estoy un poco enojada con ellos-crucé mis brazos acercándome a ambos-Por no avisarme ni invitarme a su boda-le dije a Andrea guiñándole ella soltó una risita mientras les daba un manotón juguetón a Seth y Jake.

-Lo sentimos-dijeron al mismo tiempo y empezamos a reír.

-Disculpen iré al tocador-Leah se excuso y se fue, todos la miramos atónitos.

-Bueno Bella y ¿quién es este susodicho?-Preguntó Seth aligerando el ambiente.

-No es…-Traté de nuevo y me volvieron a interrumpir.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen-respondió Ed.

-Novio y futuro esposo de Belly Bells-terminó Jake.

-Yay! Bella se casará!-casi grito Seth, abrí los ojos.

-Y no te invitare Seth-dije. Aguarda, ¿de dónde salió eso?

Edward que ahora estaba detrás de mí, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su mentón en mi hombro, se tensó completamente cuando hablaron de casamiento, estaba cauteloso. Al dejar salir mis palabras se relajó considerablemente, sus labios se pegaron a mi cuello con una sonrisa antes de depositar un beso ahí y alejarse riendo.

Estaba a punto de hiperventilar, mi corazón latía rápidamente mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría mi espalda. Me estremecí ligeramente. Lo miré de reojo y tenía una expresión juguetona. ¿Quiere jugar? Vamos a jugar entonces.

-Hey y ¿Cuándo es la boda?-preguntó Seth.

-Amm… aún no sabemos bien, debemos escoger un día supongo- respondí incrédulamente.

-¿Y desde cuándo se conocen?-Preguntó Jake.

-2 meses-dije yo

-3 meses-dijo Edward, al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Digo 4 meses-respondí antes que Edward, la verdad es que no mas que unas cuantas horas dije para mi misma.

-4 meses! Y ya pretenden casarse?-casi gritó Jake-¿no estarás embarazada?-Dijo alarmado abriendo los ojos, me asusté-Espero no la haigas tocado aún, a Charlie le dará un infarto cuándo lo sepa-esta vez miro a Edward.

Ambos estábamos tensos, Edward se pegó más a mi con manos temblorosas, solo esperaba que nadie en el PUB se hubiera dado cuenta. Espera, ¿no me puede tocar? ¿Quién era Jake para decir eso? ¡Oh, no Jake!

-No estoy embarazada Jacob-le dije enojada- y si él quiere me puede tocar cuando quiera y dónde quiera-dicho esto me giré en los brazos de Edward y aplaste mis labios sobre los de un sorprendido Edward que rápidamente aprovechó el momento apretándome más a él. De pronto delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso, el cual se lo accedí, su lengua se dio paso a través de nuestros labios profundizando el beso. Sus labios sabían como a miel y podían llegar a ser adictivos. El beso fue lento y dulce ya no pensaba, ni sentía nada que no fueran sus manos en mi cintura por encima de mi vestido, su toque quemaba mi piel sobre la tela y enviaba corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Mis brazos estaban sobre sus hombros rodeando su cuello acariciando su sedoso cabello. ¡Estaba Perdida!

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¡Busquen un hotel!- gritó Seth acompañados de algunas carcajadas.

Nos separamos respirando agitadamente y apoyándonos en la frente de cada uno. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados… no podía verlo por la vergüenza de mi atrevimiento.

¿¡Dios que pensará Edward!? Demonios, ¿qué me llevó a hacer eso? Por otro lado fue genial, otra vez. Bella! Me reprendí a mi misma. Abrí mis ojos y sin mirarlo me voltee dándome cuenta que Jacob y Seth se alejaban con sus parejas a la pista de baile. Edward tomó mis manos y me acercó hacia él y me susurró:

-No te sientas mal, me encantó ese beso.

¿Qué? ¿Dios Mío! Trágame tierra por favor hazlo. Pensé.

-Bella, mírame-volvió a susurrarme, muy cerca.

Yo no podía hacerlo. De pronto sentí su aliento en mi cara, estaba frente a m, baje mis ojos hasta su boca que minutos antes tuve la oportunidad de saborearla, me mordí el labio evitando el contacto visual con él. Me cogió de la barbilla y esperó a que levantara la vista. Cuando al fin lo hice todo a nuestro alrededor se detuvo solo éramos él y yo, aunque aun estaba avergonzada y mis mejillas ardían, no importaba nada más que él y su rostro acercándose poco a poco.

-Eres hermosa y me encantas nunca lo dudes-dicho esto volvió a poner sus labios sobre los míos en un corto y dulce beso. Cuando termino no sabía que decir, el me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa

-Vamos a bailar-me cogió por la cintura y me giró hacia la pista de baile.

* * *

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus Reviews me alegra que les haya gustado! :DD**

**Mas reviews?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y las canciones que aparezcan en este capítulo son propiedad intelectual de cada cantante, autor y/o escritor... solo la historia es de mi propiedad, ya que viene de mi loca cabeza e_e**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Hacía demasiado calor no sé si se debía al montón de gente que nos rodeaba o a la forma que nuestros cuerpos pegados se movían al ritmo de la música lentamente romántica, no sabía donde empezaba mi cuerpo y terminaba el de Edward.

Sus manos estaban reposando en mi cintura y las mías estaban alrededor de su cuello estábamos tan inmersos en nuestra propia burbuja, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, que no me di cuenta del momento en el que llegó un idiota que puso sus asquerosas manos en mi espalda donde empezó a bajarlas hasta mi cintura quitando las manos de Edward.

-Ahora… Bailarass… co-conmigo preciosura-dijo el idiota ese con una voz patosa oliendo a alcohol, estaba borracho genial!

No sé de donde saque la energía, pero terminé golpeándolo, un puñetazo en su cara fue suficiente para tirarlo al suelo.

-Ya estoy bailando con alguien, imbécil-le dije con rabia, las personas mas cercanas miraron la escena asustados, les lancé una mirada envenenada y apartaron la vista haciendo como si no pasara nada.

Me volví hacia Edward, quien estaba sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-dije un poco molesta.

-No, nada-dijo levantando las manos a la altura de su cabeza como diciendo "eh, soy inocente, no hice nada" aun mantenía su sonrisa, suspiré no tenia porque estar molesta con él. Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta la barra, estando ahí pidió dos cervezas.

-No bebo demasiado-murmuré.

Me miró y dijo:

-Un poco no te hará daño, aparte soy el conductor encargado recuerdas?

Me encogí de hombros y bebí un poco del líquido frío, que sabía delicioso, y me di cuenta que tenía mucha sed, bebí un trago más largo, cuando la acabe pedí otra repitiendo el proceso.

-Eh, no tan rápido-me advirtió Ed cuando iba terminando la segunda-recuerda que es alcohol y la noche recién empieza-me dedico una sonrisa ladeada pensé que moriría en ese instante. No sé si fue mi imaginación o él lo dijo con segundas intenciones.

Nos quedamos en la barra hablando sobre varias cosas mientras bebíamos más cerveza.

-¿Cuántos novios has tenido?-me pregunto Edward. Le pedí al barman un tequila, y cuando me lo dio me lo tome completamente, el líquido quemaba mi garganta-Con cuidado Bella-amaba su voz.

-No he tenido noviosss-hice énfasis en la s- bueno, solo uno pero era un completo idiota, me engañó, lo deje y pufff asi es la vida y aquí estoy-me sentía mareada. ¿Edward será gay? Me rio ante la idea-Otroo.. Tequila!-le grito al barman.

-Bella no más estas ya borracha-me dije Edward protectoramente, me reí, estaba bueno.

-Shooo Borrraasha? –me señale riendo-claro. Ahhoora dejemossh eshoo… estas buen-bonito vamos a bailar-lo tomé de la mano y lo lleve a la pista de baile empezó la canción de Beyoncé Beautiful Liar, lo cogí del cuello de su camisa atrayéndolo hacia mi-Eres demasiado guapo para tu propio bien, bonito-le dije muy cerca de su oído. Sentí como su respiración se volvía pesada-Cualquiera te podría hacer cosas-termine con voz melosa.

De repente me estaba besando, al principio fue lento pero luego se volvió mas necesitado, no podía respirar así que me separe un poco de él.

-Deberíamos irnoos-su voz era ronca.

Asentí y empezamos a caminar entre la multitud hacia la salida. En el camino Alice nos detuvo a preguntar:

-¿Qué pasa?-rodo los ojos- Ya sé. Se van y nos dejan plantados. Claro cuando se trata de ustedes y sus...-movió las manos en el aire-necesidades-dijo exasperada.

-Solo la llevo a casa Allie-dijo Edward con voz cansina-está muy cansada y mareada.

-Solo a llevarla a casa, si Edward-rodo los ojos, luego me miro con preocupación-¿Estas bien Bella?¿Seguro te quieres ir?

-Si Alice-intenté enfocar su rostro, pero de pronto eran 3, algo en mi estomago se encogió-me siento bien, solo…-no pude terminar la frase, solo salí corriendo con la mano tapándome la boca, me urgía sacar algo que mi estomago estaba devolviendo.

Una vez afuera vomité y al terminar de hacerlo sentí una mano en mi frente y otra agarrando mi cabello. Oh, Trágame tierra hazlo ahora.

-Tranquila Bella estoy aquí, roma-me dijo de forma tranquilizadora pasándome un pañuelo y una botella de agua, o miré sorprendida-Alice me la entregó antes de salir corriendo detrás de ti. Ella... Después te explico…

Me incorporé pero no podía mirarle a la cara, una chica de mi edad emborrachándose con tan poco, aunque era lógico era la primera vez que me emborrachaba de aquella manera. Me enjuague la boca, la seque con el pañuelo.

-Disculpa… yo…-traté de hablar pero Edward me interrumpió.

-No te apenes Bella, a mi me ha pasad, y créeme, sé como te sientes ahora, pero ya se te pasara.-Dijo mientras yo bebía un poco de agua mirando al suelo.

Levantó mi rostro delicadamente y mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos y unas cuantas gotas resbalaron de la comisura de mis labios y estaban empezando a descender, iba a secarlas pero él fue más rápido. Una de sus manos atrapó la mía y con voz ronca me dijo:

-Déjame ayudarte- Demonios! Es tan sexy! Se esta acercando… mierda… ¿qué va a hacer?-Respira Bella-murmuró contra mis labios y su aliento delicioso me embriagó más que el tequila. Y el mundo se perdió. Su lengua lamió el rastro de agua desde mi barbilla hasta mis labios. No sé de dónde pero escuché un gemido, demasiado tarde me di cuenta que había sido yo.

-Bella-murmuro contra mis labios pidiendo permiso, que ni siquiera tuve tiempo a conceder ya que me pegué a su boca y mis manos tomaron vida propia agarrando su suave cabello.

Definitivamente era un beso hambriento, con de los anteriores de esa noche. No sé como, pero mi espalda estaba contra la pared y eso solo ayudaba a no caerme ya que Edward estaba muy pegado a mi, y ahora sus manos estaban en mi cabello sujetando mi cabeza. Mientras mis manos hacían lo suyo agarrándose a él buscando dentro de su camisa, su cintura, los músculos de la espalda…

-Bella-rugió Edward, este sonido enloqueció mis sentidos.

Bajó con besos suaves por mi rostro hasta mi cuello. Mi cuerpo se desconecto de mi mente dejándose arrastrar por lo que Edward me hacía sentir, que pedía débilmente que me alejara de él. Y sin ninguna explicación mi pierna derecha empezó a subir para rodear su cintura, pero de repente sonó un bocinazo junto a unos gritos y detuve la acción dejándola caer de nuevo. Nos separamos un poco con la respiración agitada.

-Me vuelves loco-me susurró-Vámonos antes que cometa alguna locura aquí mismo.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al auto cuando toqué la suave tapicería del volvo me sentí muy cansada.

E camino a casa fue en silencio, estaba adormecida. Cuando nos deteníamos en algún semáforo sentía que una cálida mano recorría mi rostro mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente lo único que podía hacer era emitir pequeños suspiros.

-Ya estamos en tu casa Bella-me dijo minutos después.

-Mmm?-estaba media dormida, no abrí mis ojos tenia sueño y la tapicería del volvo no estaba mal para dormir, me acurruqué más, oí su risa contenida y sonreí.

-Ya estas en tu casa-él me repitió a pesar que ya lo había oído, medio abrí mis ojos.

-No quiero caminar-los ojos se me cerraban, volvió a reír. ¿Sabía él que su risa era musicalmente hermosa?

Sentí que me levantaban, cuando me acercó más él escondí mi cara en su cuello respirando su aroma… ese aroma que huele tan deliciosamente a él, no pude evitar depositar un beso aquí y aquí.

-y aquí y aquí…-seguí con voz alta mientras besaba toda la extensión de su cuello.

-Bella…-dijo en forma de advertencia y mis instintos vampíricos, que no existían, me incitaron a morderlo.

Me reí y el gruñó. Me puso de pie en el porche de la casa, y empecé a buscar la llave en mi bolso. ¡¿Dónde diablos se metió esa llave?! Edward suspiró.

-Dame eso, yo la busco-gentilmente me arrebató la cartera de las manos.

Mientras el buscaba, todo daba vueltas, recordé algo. Me agaché y ¡Ajá! ¡La encontré! Debajo de una piedra estaba la llave de la puerta, me di la vuelta y la abrí, Edward seguía en su búsqueda mientras estaba en lo suyo me recosté en el marco de la puerta y lo observé. Era bastante guapo a decir verdad muy sepsi, su rostro era simétricamente perfecto, sus ojos de un verde claro que cuando se conectaban nuestras miradas perdía todo lo que me rodeaba, su torso… bueno este… que decía? Oh, si su torso bueno no estaba mal, tenía músculos, todo estaba en su lugar sin ningún exceso innecesario de grasa. Mejor no sigo bajando, de pronto se le cayeron algunas cosas se dio la vuelta dándome un magnífico ángulo de su espalda sentía la necesidad de tocarla. Cuando se agachó para recoger lo que fuera lo que se cayó, su trasero quedó ante mis ojos, era lindo ni poco ni mucho, tan perfecto como él. Me pregunto si tendrá la misma textura que el de un bebe. Me reí lentamente se volvió en la posición que estaba frunciendo el ceño, me reí más fuerte, se veía tan gracioso así de espaldas agachado con el trasero arriba y su cuello girado hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-Ya está abierto-le dije con diversión.

-Se cree muy graciosa, ¿No Srta. Swan? -dijo levantándose y acercándose a mi, hubiera resultado sexy si no llevara mi bolso en su mano.

-Sí lo soy-dije tratando de no reírme más aunque me estaba resultando imposible.

-Ok veamos si después de esto te sigues riendo-me dijo ligeramente molesto aunque sus ojos demostraban desafío y diversión.

Antes de que me alcanzara salí corriendo a la parte trasera de la casa, a mi pequeño patio, corrí lo que mas pude di un par de vueltas hasta que me tomo de los brazos yo seguía riendo. Me subió a uno de sus hombros con la mitad superior de mi cuerpo viendo su espalda y el resto de mi cuerpo del otro lado.

-Bájame!-reí tontamente, me sentía muy pequeña una niña, era divertido-Es mejor que me bajes Cullen o…

-¿O qué?- me reto, me lo pensé unos segundos cuando una idea cruzó mi cabeza, esto me gustará!

-Oh no querrás saberlo, es mejor que me bajes Cullen-seguí diciendo.

-No lo hare-respondió él.

No se si él alcohol me alteró el cerebro y me volví loca o ¿qué? Total, me deslicé un poco más abajo y mordí el bonito trasero de Edward, él saltó y emitió un sonido extraño luego se unió a mis risas.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes Swan?-podía sentir como sonreía mientras hablaba-Nunca te creí capaz de hacer eso.

-No se vale la tela de tu pantalón no me dejó morderte como se debe–crucé los brazos colgados en el aire, él gruñó y siguió caminando.

-Bella no volverás a beber alcohol en exceso jamás-me regaño yo le di una nalgada.

-Beberé lo que quiera, no eres mi madre-me sentía cansada la adrenalina se me estaba disolviendo, mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Bostecé, cuándo lo hice ya estábamos subiendo las escaleras, no se cómo cerro la puerta y abrió la de mi habitación, solo sentí el colchón debajo de mí, me acomodé entre mis almohadas tirando al piso algunas de ellas.

-Buenas noches Bella, descansa-su angelical voz se alejaba conforme hablaba-sueña conmigo-soltó una risita.

-No-susurre un poco fuerte casi inconsciente-quédate, duerme conmigo esta noche.

-Bella no creo sea buena idea- me dijo.

-Quédate es una orden-fruncí el ceño a punto de dormirme-no me hagas irte a buscar porque si lo hago me enojaré mucho.

-Está bien Srta. Mandona-dijo riéndose.

Escuché unos zapatos caer al piso al igual que un susurro de ropas. Yo también quería cambiarme, hacía calor.

-Dame tu camiseta-le ordene mientras intentaba sentarme.

-Toma-me la dio con una nota de incredulidad en su voz.

Me pasé por encima del vestido la camiseta de él, como pude me baje el cierre del maldito vestido y me lo saque quedando solo en ropa interior y la camiseta de Edward por encima, me quité las botas y me recosté nuevamente. Sentí como el lado izquierdo de la cama se hundía.

-Oh no Edward sal de ahí, ese es mi lugar favorito para dormir. Levanta tu bonito trasero de ahí y llévalo al otro lado de la camao irás al sofá-dije con voz autoritaria.

Y así lo hizo se levantó, yo rodé hasta el lado izquierdo y segundos después el derecho se hundía. Me acerqué a él respirando su aroma mientras lo abrazaba, mi pierna alrededor de su cintura y mi brazo alrededor de su torso, no tenia camisa. Escondí mi cara en su cuello mientras él me devolvía el abrazo estrechándome tiernamente. Escuché a Edward tatarear y con ese maravilloso sonido me fui al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**:DD Espero les guste este capítulo. Me dejan Reviews? ._. me siento extraña pidiendo Reviews en todo capítulo... e_e'' No tengo mucho que decir soo Bye! LOL! xD**


	8. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y las canciones que aparezcan en este capítulo son propiedad intelectual de cada cantante, autor y/o escritor... solo la historia es de mi propiedad, ya que viene de mi loca cabeza e_e**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Me dolía la cabeza creo que anoche bebí demasiado. El molesto sonido que me había despertado provenía de la alarma, como pude apagué ese aparato, para la próxima tendré que comprar un martillo y romperlo al menor atisbo de sonido. Aun con los ojos cerrados me estiré un poco y giré chocando contra alguien. No recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior y era frustrante. Empecé a abrir los o

jos lentamente, lo primero que vi fue su cuello, reprimí un grito, él pasó un brazo a mí alrededor. Seguía dormido. Levanté mi vista poco a poco rogando que no fuera en quien estaba pensando, cualquiera menos él. Al ver su rostro me quedé de piedra, era Edward. Demonios, se veía tiernamente sexy. Baje la vista viendo que estaba sin camisa deteniéndome en cada músculo de su abdomen saboreando el momento. Me detuve en un poco mas abajo de su vientre levantando ligeramente la sábana y vi que estaba… ¿en bóxer? Oh santa mierda… ¿Qué hice anoche, con él? Me vi a mi misma y traía solo una camiseta, que por cierto no era mía. Abrí los ojos como platos, volví a levantar la sábanas que nos cubrían y nuevamente mire hacia abajo, me desconcentre al versus largas y musculosas piernas subiendo lentamente, mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro evaluativamente, no estaba tan mal realmente y su…Bella! Cálmate y concéntrate! Ese era mi subconsciente.  
¿Cómo es que este hombre peligrosamente sexy terminó en mi cama, casi desnudo, sin conocerme bien? Bueno esa respuesta tendría que esperar, ahora mi resaca pedía atención, debo ir por unas aspirinas. Cuando empecé a sacar lentamente su brazo para no despertarlo, cosa que no logré, se levantó de un salto alarmado dando vueltas y terminando en el piso. Me reí de su expresión asustada y de su caída.  
-¿Qué-qué pasó?- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo con expresión aun aterrada, una nueva ronda de risas descontroladas me invadió. Empecé a levantarme, tratando de calmarme, cuando Edward se lanzó hacia mí haciéndome caer de nuevo a la cama, para empezar a hacerme cosquillas, se me salían lágrimas de pura risa.  
-¡Ya! ¡Edward! ¡Para! ¡Por Favor!- le grite, pero el me ignoró y siguió.  
-No Señorita, esta es mi venganza por su risa de hoy y ayer- Siguió su venganza hasta que se canso y yo no podía respirar correctamente. Me limpié los restos de lágrimas mientras le preguntaba.  
-¿Qué pasó exactamente anoche? No recuerdo casi nada y ¿Por qué estamos vestidos así? ¿No será que…?- deje inconclusa la pregunta.  
-Si hablas de 'eso'-se carcajeó-no te preocupes, por desgracia no pasó nada.  
Exhalé aliviada, al menos no pasó nada. Espera, me tensé;  
-¿Po-Por desgracia?-pregunté anonadada, el asintió-No debe pasar nada, ni siquiera hemos llegado a la primera cita, ni al primer be...-me quede callada. Estaba a punto de decir que aun no nos habíamos besado, cosa que no era así, ya que lo había besado horas después de haberlo conocido, soy un desastre, mas el sabía besar demasiado bien, así que no me quejo. ¡Bella! Mi subconsciente. Suspiré.  
-Cierto-se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego añadió- Mañana te invito a cenar, a las 8:00 paso por ti, y no acepto un 'No' como respuesta- dijo con una sonrisa divertida, aún seguía encima de mí, no me incomodaba pero había otras sensaciones que no le permitían trabajar bien a mi cerebro y eso no hacía más llevadera la situación.  
-Si no pasó 'eso' me podrías decir por favor ¿qué pasó exactamente? De lo último que me acuerdo es del par de tequilas que bebí-lo miré mientras hablaba. Dios, amaba sus ojos eran tiernos y sinceros, me miraba como nunca nadie lo había hecho, de una forma que no debería ser legal. Nada en el debería ser legal. Empezaba a sentir algo por él, algo que día a día crecía.  
-Está bien-dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Me pregunto si realmente me estoy babeando frente a él, por que así era como me sentía.  
Disimuladamente, o eso creo, me pasé una mano por la comisura de mis labios; no, no estaba babeando, al menos no físicamente. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.  
-¿Quieres que te cuente o seguirás mirándome así?- su voz… Demonios debo concentrarme.  
-Cuéntame-dije cambiando mi expresión a una más seria.  
Me explicó lo del baile, cuando vomité y el sexto sentido de Alice. Me ruboricé. ¿Vomité frente a él? Empezaba a recordar poco a poco mientras él hablaba, siguió su relato con nuestro acalorado beso, enrojecí más si se podía, la llegada a casa, mi pequeña broma, la persecución y la mordida en su trasero.  
-Aún siento tus dientes ahí -dijo con una sonrisa pícara- y duele.  
Le golpeé el hombro, Dios Mío nunca había hecho nada igual a eso anteriormente. Normalmente era introvertida y calmada, bueno casi siempre lo era. Ahora soy todo lo contrario y es tonto, ¿cómo pude cambiar radicalmente en unas horas? Claro, mis nuevos vecinos.  
Me golpeé la frente con mi mano. Seré idiota hoy debía llamar a mi madre.  
-Esta bien, primero aspirinas luego desayuno-me ordené a mi misma hice a un lado, con cierta dificultad, a Edward y me levanté dirigiéndome directamente al botiquín que estaba en mi armario. Cogí las aspirinas y baje a la cocina, maldiciendo a mi resaca, me detuve en la puerta de la cocina.  
-Hola mamá.- Demonios. Sabía que debía llamarla más temprano, me hubiera ahorrado esto. Mi mamá en mi cocina justo hoy.  
-Hola Bella, veo que tuviste una noche ocupada, ¿eh?-dijo enarcando una ceja.  
-Sí, fui a cenar con unos amigos y luego a una discoteca, pasamos un rato bailando y bebiendo, luego volvimos a casa-Trate de dejar correr el tema correr. ¿Dónde están los malditos vasos?  
-Ten.-Me tendió uno lleno de agua.- ¿Me vas a decir con quien estuviste?-Preguntó curiosa.  
-No.-Respondí cortante la resaca y el tono acusador de mi madre más su curiosidad, no ayudaban nada a mi genio-No es de tu incumbencia mamá. Lo siento.  
-Bella cariño, ¿podrías prepararme un café?-Genial. Edward venía bajando las escaleras mientras hablaba.-Te a-a…-Se quedó boca abierta en la puerta de la cocina.  
Observándonos a ambas. Detuvo su mirada en mí, le dediqué una mueca. Lo que iba a decir no lo dijo. Estaba nervioso su lenguaje corporal lo decía. Él aún estaba en bóxer y yo en su algodonada camiseta. Suspiré dramáticamente sabía que tenía que decir algo antes de que mi madre armara un show desmayándose o gritando. Ya se la veía acalorada.  
-Mamá… te presento a…  
-Tu novio-dijo dando grititos y saltitos alegres alrededor de la cocina, esto era incómodo- Me llamo Renee, soy la madre de Bella y ¿tu nombre es?  
-Edward, el nuevo novio de Bella, piacere di conoscerti mia cara signora (un placer conocerla querida dama)-dijo él con una sonrisa socarrona. Ahora resulta que sabe italiano. Mi madre se abanicaba dramáticamente. Rodeé los ojos.-Discúlpeme que este así, pero es que la noche de ayer fue muy movida y no nos detuvimos hasta la madrugada, usted nos entiende-Doble sentido, doble sentido, doble sentido. Era lo único que mi mente repetía al oír decir eso, mientras él me lanzaba una mirada provocativa. Iba a morir.  
-Oh, no te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente. Así éramos Charlie y yo; incluso ahora con Phil usamos juegos de roles y también…- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Sálvenme!  
-Ok, mamá no me interesa saber de tu vida sexual con nadie, mantenlo solo para ti-dije más incómoda que nunca.  
-Pero cariño ustedes podrían usar eso, incluso existen unas…-empezó a hablar pero la detuve.  
-No te escucho-me tapé los oídos como una niña e hice ruidos raros-Ya te dije no me interesa saber eso.  
-No te hagas la inocente Bells-mi mandíbula cayó-Ya estuviste con este guapo chico, así que-lo miró-mantén viva esa parte de ti! Hazlo a diario!-habló casi grito mientras aplaudía. Yo estaba más roja que un tomate. ¿Qué le pasaba a mi madre? Sonaba como un comercial de televisión. ¿Por qué no se abría un hueco en la tierra y me tragaba?  
-Bella, ¿me acompañas a las escaleras un momento?-Pidió Edward, su mirada era una súplica-Por favor.  
-Vamos-dije dirigiéndome a él-Mamá, quédate aquí ya vuelvo y por favor no rompas nada-me detuve para mirarla mientras hablaba.  
-Respondió ella animadamente.  
Edward entrelazó nuestros dedos. Me sentí extrañamente bien, la calidez de su mano me hacia sentir segura. Podría acostumbrarme a esto. Al llegar a la escalera me soltó la mano, para rodearme la cintura con sus brazos poniéndome frente a él, sus ojos brillaban con un extraño sentimiento que no pude comprender y sus labios se curvaban en una tierna sonrisa dejándome sin aliento. Me encantaba y lo quería para mí.  
-¿Así que ahora somos novios?-preguntó removiéndose, intentando pegarse más a mi.  
-Um, pero de mentiras-dije ubicando una mano en su cuello podía sentir su cabello entre mis dedos. Lo acaricié tiernamente mientras lo acercaba lentamente, su respiración al igual que la mía se volvía errática. No sé de donde saque tanto romanticismo y determinación.  
-Hay que empezar a jugar a los novios-Acerqué nuestros rostros, rozando nuestras narices, él movió su rostro de un lado al otro lenta y dulcemente.  
-Te Amo-me dijo, me quedé fría, luego recordé que todo era un juego. Así que corté el pequeño espacio que nos separaban de los labios del otro y le di un beso corto, sentí su sonrisa, me devolvió el beso, también sonreí y estuvimos jugando así unos minutos más soltando risitas tontas. De pronto me apoyó contra la pared y empezó a besarme tiernamente acariciando mi rostro, pero luego lentamente se fue volviendo más efusivo. Y puf! Mi madre salió gritando, ¡Demonios!

* * *

**:3 Llego tarde con el capítulo pero aquí estoy. Siendo sincera me da peresita pasarlos a la computadora. :D Espero les guste. x)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y las canciones que aparezcan en este capítulo son propiedad intelectual de cada cantante, autor y/o escritor... solo la historia es de mi propiedad, ya que viene de mi loca cabeza e_e**

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

Edward me soltó rápidamente alejándose de mí y subiendo la escalera corriendo, me quedé ahí de pie, a medias y con mi cabello alborotado, me alisé un poco la camiseta y el cabello aunque este último es un caso perdido. Fui a la cocina aún con mis labios ardiendo y el sabor de los suyos a causa del reciente beso. Quería seguir besándolo. ¿Qué digo? Resoplé, enojada conmigo misma.

-¿Qué pasó mamá?-le pregunté irritada por la interrupción. _Te quedas a medias porque quieres, la próxima asegúrate de que estén solos Bellas; _me dijo una nueva voz. Oh no ya despertó el monstruo pervertido que estaba guardando. _Dolo no olvides que no estás sola, me dijo con un suspiro mi subconsciente._

-¡Bella!-chilló mi madre devolviéndome a la realidad-¡Los vi besarse!-Emocionada empezó a saltar dramáticamente. No debería comer azúcar. Volví a resoplar.

-¿Por eso gritas?-No debería gritarle pero estaba molesta.

-Por eso y porque hay una rata justo ahí. Dijo señalando a una de las esquinas de mi cocina donde se encontraba un hámster, mi hámster, tenía un par de semanas desaparecido. Al tercer día de búsqueda me rendí y lo di por perdido. Fui a por él y lo recogí.

-Pequeño Lou. ¿Dónde te habías metido pequeño? Te estuve buscando. –Lo acerqué a mi haciéndole mimos mientras le hablaba.-No te encontré y por poco me olvido de ti. Lo siento pequeña bola de pelos. –Le acaricié la cabecita y mi madre puso los ojos en blanco mientras plantaba un beso en la cabecita de mi hámster.

Me dirigí a mi habitación recordando que en el armario estaba la jaula de Lou, al llegar ahí la saqué, lo puse dentro y lo llevé a mi escritorio ubicándolo donde estaba antes.-No te vuelvas a escapar.-le dije y me di la vuelta para entrar al baño.

Estuve a punto de desmayarme. Por la puerta de mi baño apareció solo con una toalla cubriendo su bajo vientre, mientras gotitas de agua corrían desde su cabello rodando por su pecho y… ¡Detente ahí Bella!

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-dijo Ed burlándose de mí. Intenté, demasiado tarde, desviar mi mirada de ese Dios Griego.

-¿Qué?... Edward…-carraspeé-Por favor… Yo…yo…-¡Piensa Bella, a qué venías!-Yo solo trataba de…de ir al baño.

-Pasa Bella, el baño es todo tuyo-afirmó sonriendo.-Solo quería saber si tienes otra toalla.

-Sí, mmm, en la parte de arriba del armario-dije al mismo tiempo que me dirigía ahí y me empinaba para tratar de tomar una toalla.

-No sé tú pero a mí me encanta la vista desde aquí.- dijo Edward, volteé y me di cuenta que estaba mirando mis piernas, que estaban expuestas al estar solo con su camiseta y ¡Oh Dios! Se me había subido al intentar agarrar la dichosa toalla y mis bragas estaban al aire.

Traté de sonar tranquila cuando volví a hablar-Gracias Edward, pero ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?

Se acercó quedando detrás de mí, levantó las manos para coger una toalla limpia y al hacerlo gotitas de agua me salpicaron y temblé.

-¿Tienes frío Bella?-preguntó con voz ronca y sentí su aliento cerca de mi oreja.

-N…no…-murmuré penosamente, y en un intento de aparentar tranquilidad me giré, mala idea.

Su húmedo cuerpo estaba a centímetros del mío y mis ojos se fijaron en su torso desnudo, quería tocarlo, pasar mis manos por todo su pecho y perderlas detrás de su espalda clavando mis uñas ahí mientras… ¡Cálmate!

Me apoyé en mi pierna derecha, crucé los brazos y empecé a descender mi mirada por todo su cuerpo, evaluándolo poco a poco. Cuando llegué a su abdomen, levanté mi mano derecha y empecé a morder mi uña para detener lo que pensaba hacer.

-Bella deja de mirarme así o realmente no saldrás de este cuarto el resto del día-sus palabras hicieron que a mi parte pervertida le brillaran los ojos y que un escalofrío extraño traspasara mi columna .

De pronto su toalla cayó extrañamente al piso, me cubrí rápidamente los ojos, pero no sin antes echar un vistazo para deleitar a Isa, mi monstruo pervertido, quien cayó desmayada ante tal visión. Mi subconsciente fue al rescate de ella y yo como pude corrí y me encerré en el baño.

-Vaya-exhalé-Eso fue jodidamente alucinante-susurré para mi. Isa recién empezaba a recuperarse. Me lavé la cara, la cual estaba totalmente roja. Dios, acabo de ver su graaaan graaan Ego. Bueno tal vez exageré solo: Graaaan Ego. Solté una risita.

Te lo dije Bella guarda a Isa hasta después de casarte, me reprendió. Salí del baño y él se encontraba de espaldas a mi poniéndose unos pantalones caqui que le caían de una manera sexy, luego se puso una camisa blanca que se le pegaba al cuerpo ciñendo sus músculos. ¿Por qué Dios? ¡¿Por qué?! Me tientas demasiado al mandar a este espécimen de hombre tan completamente… Sabes que no puedo ceder a los pecados que este hombre me insita. _Algún día cederemos, _habló Isa. No sé por qué ese pensamiento me gusto más de lo normal que me asustó un poco.

-¿Bajamos o te cambiarás?-dijo Edward dándose la vuelta.

-Me ducharé, luego bajo. Si quieres ve siguiendo.

-Si hubiera sabido antes te hubiera esperado y nos duchábamos juntos.-sonrió de lado y mis palpitaciones se aceleraron.- ¿Al menos me puedo quedar mientras te cambias?-me sonrojé, se estaba burlando de mí. Me dirigí hacia él con cara inocente, luego lo golpeé.

-No puedes-le grité-ahora fuera de mi habitación!-No quería dejarlo solo con Renee. Pero tampoco quería tenerlo aquí, mi autocontrol es débil. Asi que no tenía alternativa tocaba dejarlo con Renee. Lo saqué de la habitación como pude cerré la puerta y me metí al baño necesitaba calmarme nada mejor que una ducha tibia.

Después de la ducha relajante, me envolví la toalla y sequé mi cabello, abrí la puerta del baño. Un poco de vapor que se había quedado dentro salió mientras yo también salía. Escuché un gruñido proveniente de mi cama y ahogué un grito. Edward estaba ahí observándome con ojos completamente oscuros y feroces.

Demonios.

* * *

**Hooola de nuevo. Lo sé, estuve ausente. Lo que pasa es que me da un poquito de pereza traspasar los 15 capítulos. ¬¬ Espero les guste este. Nos leemos pronto! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y las canciones que aparezcan en este capítulo son propiedad intelectual de cada cantante, autor y/o escritor... solo la historia es de mi propiedad, ya que viene de mi loca cabeza e_e**

**Gracias a mis lectoras silenciosas y a quienes me dan reviews créanme eso alimenta mi imaginacion y ganas de escribir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

No sabía como demonios entró... ah sí no le eché seguro a la puerta ¡genia! Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, ¿qué me iba a hacer?

-Okay lo admito, estás...-se mordió el labio inferior, Dios mio! Me desmayo-diría para comerte pero sonaría algo vulgar así que... estás demasiado sexy así.

Se levantó y yo cerré mis ojos, el corazón me latía a mil, mierda! Sentí una de sus manos en mi cabello acariciándolo y otra en mi cintura apretándome contra él, un gemido involuntario salió de mi boca. De repente sus labios se pegaron a los míos más apremiantes que nunca podía sentir su necesidad en el movimiento de su lengua dentro de mi boca.

Subí mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acaricié su cabello, sabía tan bien. Me aplasté contra él y mordió mi labio, jalé su cabello hacia atrás con rudeza y él gimió con fuerza un sonido animal. Me faltaba aire así que despegue mis labios de su boca y descendí a su cuello besando, mordiendo y lamiendo todo a su paso. Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y lo levantó para besarme nuevamente. Una de sus manos iba subiendo peligrosamente hasta el dobladillo de mi tolla estaba a punto de sacarla cuando escuchamos un sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

¿Cómo carajos terminamos en la cama y yo encima de él?

-Bella veremos alguna-aa...-Hay no! Mi madre. Me senté a horcadas encima de Edward, ella tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y sentí que un rubor furioso adornaba mi cara en estos momentos-película.-Terminó con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos muy abiertos- Lamento haber interrumpido-empezó a disculparse luego sacudió la cabeza y me miró entre enojada y divertida-Esperen, no lo lamento. Bella sabías que estaba aquí, ¿qué rayos te pasa? Espera que me vaya al menos.

Se puso casi histerica y cómo no, es poco comun ver a tu hija solo cubierta por una toalla encima de su supuesto novio. _Si supiera que es de mentiras, agarraría una escopeta y nos volaría la cabeza. _Un estremecimiento de miedo recorrió mi espalda, mi madre a veces da miedo. Sentí algo levantarse, ugh no, no esta pasando esto. Me levante rápidamente y Edward se dio la vuelta escondiendo a su amigo.

-Bella vístete te espero abajo pero aleja un poco a tu madre mientras me recompongo.-Edward susurró solo para mi. ME puse pálida y un nudo se formo en mi estómago.

-¿Mamá esperas abajo? ¿Por favor?

-No me voy de aquí hasta que Edward no baje.-parecía militar.

-Okay me voy.-Edward se levantaba poco a poco. Al parecer se le había pasado ya.

-Ahora sí te esperamos abajo y vemos una peli como gente normal-sentenció mamá y me lanzó la mirada de "luego hablamos de esto" mientras Edward salía por la puerta. Le lancé una mirada de súplica que mi madre supo ignorar.-Mientras te esperamos hablaré con él-Ahora me guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta cuando se fue dejándome aturdida en media habitación.

Reaccioné de mi aturdimiento y me senté en la cama dónde hace algunos minutos me estaba besando con ese maldito adonis provocador, frustrada puse mis manos en la cabeza; un día, solo un día y ya estaba loca, bueno más de lo que pensaba. Me puse de pie luego de unos minutos, saque unos shorts cortos y una blusa con tirantes morada. Me puse mi ropa interior, luego el conjunto que escogí, tomé la película Remember me y descendí las madre y yo amábamos esa peli y a su actor Robert Pattinson, no sé por qué pero se parecía a Edward. Cuando llegué a la sala de estar mi madre y Edward se reían cómodamente en el sofá.

-Aquí está la película-les avisé dirigiéndome al DVD a ponerla. Luego me fui a sentar en medio de ellos.

Recogí mis piernas abrazándolas con mis brazos contra mi pecho, mientras Edward pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y me acercaba a él su toque era electrizante Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y nos pusimos a ver la película. Cada 5 minutos depositaba besos en mis mejillas y cabello, y susurraba algunas frases con ese acento inglés propio de Rob. Traté de concentrarme en la peli juro que lo hice, pero fue imposible con Ed ahí. Al final de la peli lloré como siempre lo hacía. Él secó mis lagrimas con tiernos besos.

-Bien es hora de irme-anunció mamá. La miré y ella nos miraba sonriente con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Fue a la salida y tomó su abrigo del perchero mientras abría la puerta. La acompañamos hasta ahí y la abracé.

-¿Vendrán a visitarme?-Preguntó mientras abrazaba a Edward.

-Claro, ¿la proxima semana te parece?

- No, estaré fuera. Pero la siguiente a esa iremos a ver a Charlie y haremos parrillada Edward tu familia queda invitada.

-Muchas Gracias señora.

-Ay! No me digas Señora me haces sentir vieja, dime Renee y de nada cariño.

-Esta bien, nos tendrás en Forks la semana entrante.

El claxon de un auto sonó fuera, era Phil.

-Adiós chicos- y salió.

* * *

**Bien aqui esta el otro cap. :D Quienes les guste lo que escribo hay un grupo. Quiten los espacios pidan unirse. :D Me encanta conocer gente nueva.**

** www . facebook groups / 529964333721260 / 529964740387886 / ? notif _ t = like**


	11. Nota Importante! :'3

Hooooola! :3 Espero que todos estén bien.

Vengo a traerles noticias, primero gracias a aquellas personas que han leído este fic y más aun a aquella que me han apoyado con sus reviews, favoritos, seguidores y palabras de apoyo, también a quien me ayuda a corregir ciertas cosas de aqui. Las adoro. Un beso y abrazo psicológico de mi parte y de Edward. Increíble ver a cuántas personas les ha gustado a pesar que soy media nueva escribiendo y pues casi sin tantas experiencias en la vida como para saber que escribir, ya me pondré a estudiar literatura. Y eso me lleva al siguiente punto lamento decirles que no actualizaré el fic hasta Agosto. La razón: estoy preparándome para dar pruebas y poder ingresar a la universidad luego de esa prueba debo dar otra y debo estar en constante preparación para no oxidarme en conocimientos, u.u ahorita no tengo tanto tiempo ni para respirar aveces, en Agosto tal vez me compren una computadora propia (al fin) y ahí podré actualizar más seguido, esto de no tener una propia y que sea de escritorio puesta en media sala teniendo 16 y escribiendo M teniendo a tus padres atrás vigilandote, no es nada bueno a menos que quieras morir, aparte cuándo escribo están que me llaman a hacer otras cosas así que no puedo terminar bien ni un capítulo. Así que mejor me espero a que llegue la mía y actualizo. :3

Me alegra que les haya gustado tanto esta historia. Loves para todos. Se cuidan, nos vemos pronto. Tranquilos escribiré más en mi sexy cuaderno, avanzaré y los sorprenderé con muchas cosas nuevas.

Itzel, Yaz, Nathalie, Evaa Malula, y en especial Angélica chicas el próximo capítulo será dedicado a ustedes que han estado ahí encaminándome a seguir. Las amo! :D

Con cariño,

Krisella Cullen Pattz Grey.


End file.
